Day Out
by Plagioclase
Summary: Set after the events of Plumber's Helpers though, it has little to do with the story , Ben and Gwen enjoy a quiet day out together. BXG told mostly from Gwen's persepective


Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10 or Ben 10: Alien Force. Thank you.

Aurthor's note: Takes place after Plumber's Helpers.

Gwen took one last look around her room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She had her phone, make up, wallet, she almost grabbed her old spell book (out of habit) before remembering that her powers were alien derived. That had been a weird experience, learning about her Grandmother and the true source of her powers. Placing the book back on her nightstand Gwen glanced at her clock, saw that it was almost time to go, and was about to turn towards her door when she paused again, her eyes falling on one of the two framed pictures on her bedside table.

The first one was one of her and her parents from years ago. She had always been very close to her parents, but that wasn't the picture she was looking at now. Her focus was on the second photo, also from years ago, of her and Ben. She smiled fondly, picking up the frame to examine the photo more closely. She observed her ten-year-old self, smiling broadly, so much younger than she was now, before her eyes fell on Ben, who had jumped in front of her with the stupidest of expressions on his face. She had probably told him off for it at the time, but it was easily one of her favorite photos from the trip, hence the reason she had chosen to frame it.

A sudden knocking on her door caused Gwen to jump. "Gwendolyn, your cousin is here," came her mother's voice from the other side.

"Be right there," Gwen shouted back as she replaced the picture on her nightstand. She noted briefly that the photo her and her parents was beginning to gather dust, and made a mental note to clean her room that night before she walked to her door, and swinging it open, stepped into the hall. Hearing the door click shut behind her, Gwen proceeded down the hall and then the stairs to where Ben was waiting with her mother.

"Wow," Ben said, looking down at his watch, even though the Omnitrix didn't tell time, "That was quick, that's gotta be some kind of record for you lately."

"Excuse me," Gwen said.

"Don't be fooled, Ben," Gwen's mother said with a smile as her eyes fell on her only daughter, "She's been getting ready for hours."

"Mom!"

"I'm just kidding," Gwen's mother said. "Now, behave and try not to blow up any buildings."

"We won't," Gwen said, sounding exasperated. Gwen's mother kissed on the side of the head before watching her daughter and nephew walk out the front door, swinging it shut behind them.

As they began to walk down the driveway Gwen turned to Ben and asked, "So, where's Kevin?"

"Guess."

Gwen sighed, "Hocking that illegal alien tech so he can repair his car?"

"Bingo," Ben replied. "I spent all morning trying to convince him to work on it later and come with us, but you know how he gets about his car."

"Yes, I do," Gwen sighed again. How someone could obsess so much over a car was beyond her. Gwen shrugged, "Oh, well, what do you want to do then?"

Ben looked at her, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, Ben, not Mr. Smoothie _again_!"

"Please" Ben pleaded, trying his best to pout. It would have been entirely adorable if it didn't look so dumb.

"Alright, alright," Gwen said, touching her hand to her forehead. "But we are not going to spend all day there, got it."

"Got it," Ben said jubilantly. Gwen eyed him suspiciously. Yeah, they were going to be spending all day there.

Two hours and forty-three minutes later…

"Benjamin Tennyson, we are going right now!"

"Calm down, Gwen," Ben said, straw sticking out of his mouth. "People are starting to stare."

"I don't care, I am not spending my whole Saturday drinking smoothies!"

"Hmm, I wonder, do think it's more appropriate to say you drink a smoothie or eat it?" Ben asked as he tilted his cup to peer inside, sloshing its contents around.

"Ben!" and this time her voice carried a strong undercurrent of warning.

"Alright, I'm done," Ben said, beginning to rise from his seat. "Just let me get one more for the—,"

"Oh, no," Gwen said, cutting him off, "You've had enough of those things. You're going to stain your teeth." Taking him by the sleeve of his jacket, Gwen began to drag a struggling Ben away from his favorite establishment.

"No, NO! Just one more! Please!" Ben cried as he reached out towards the now receding smoothie shop.

"Forget it!"

XXXXXX

Ben groaned weakly as he slouched in the seat, clutching his stomach as the bus went over another bump. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

"That's what you get for drinking six gallons of smoothie in one sitting," Gwen chided gently, placing the back of her hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

Ben groaned again, "Don't you have anything in your purse?"

"Yes, though I have half a mind to let you just ride this one out," Gwen replied, as she began to root around for the antacids she always carried. She'd learned a long time ago that Ben didn't know when to quit. Whether it was smoothies, ice cream, or chili dogs, he'd eat until he hospitalized himself, then go out and do it again tomorrow.

"Here," Gwen said, handing Ben two small, pink pills. Taking them, Ben put them in his mouth before using what was left of his last smoothie to swallow them. "Ben!" Gwen shouted.

"What? It's not like I had anything else to swallow them with."

"They were chewable!"

Ben stared at her for a moment, then looked down at the smoothie in his hand, before he groaned and leaned forward, resting his head against the back of the seat in front of him. Gwen rubbed small circles in his back, "Oh, just wait a few more minutes, Ben. The medicine'll kick in and we'll be off the bus. Okay?"

Ben nodded against the back of the seat, but kept his eyes closed. Every bump seemed to bring him that much closer to losing his lunch, and by the time they reached they're stop, even Gwen was feeling a little nauseous.

"Here we go," Gwen said gently, as she helped Ben off the bus.

"I am never doing that again," Ben said as he threw the last of his smoothie into a nearby trash can.

"We'll see," Gwen said with a smile. "Now come on, let's find a place for you to sit down."

"No, no, I'm feeling a little better," Ben said, trying to stand a little straighter. "I think the medicine is starting to kick in."

"Ben," Gwen said warningly.

"No, really. I am feeling better," Ben replied, and he actually did sound it.

Gwen studied him a few seconds more before she conceded. "Alright," she said slowly, "but if I hear so much as a whimper out of you, you're gonna sit down until I think you're better. Got it?"

"Got it," Ben said with a smile, a weak smile, but smile all the same, and the color seemed to be returning to his face. "So, what do you want to do, seeing as how we spent most of the morning doing what I wanted to do?"

"Hmm," Gwen said, looking around as they entered the mall. _I don't really need any clothing_, she thought, as she looked at the one of the highly priced clothing stores. She looked next at a video game store, _NO, I'll never get Ben out of there if I go in._ "Ah-ha!"

"Ah-ha? What, ah-ha?" Ben asked trying to follower her line of sight.

She turned to look at him, pointing down the hall to a bookstore. "Oh, that 'ah-ha'." Ben sighed, before turning a smile on her, "Alright, let's go."

Gwen smiled, pleased that he wasn't putting up a fight about it, and fell into step beside him as they walked down the crowded hall. As they weaved through the people going to and fro about their day, Gwen noticed a particularly attractive couple walking by. They were laughing together, the girls arms wrapped tightly around her boyfriends' as she leaned into him. Just as they passed she looked up at Gwen and smiled. It may have been the happiest smile Gwen had ever seen on the face of another human being. Gwen smiled back, and the girl nuzzled deeper into her boyfriends arm and then they were past each other.

Glancing over her shoulder, Gwen watched as they continued down the hall together, and suddenly her chest seemed to tighten, an unexpected surge of longing welling up inside her. She felt her hand brush against Ben's and her breath seemed to catch a little. Ben glanced at her and smiled, and Gwen felt the longing increase ten-fold. Her hand twitch beside Ben's, and it took all her will not to reach out and take it. She released a shuddering breath.

"You, okay?" Ben asked, his smile slipping a little.

"Yes," Gwen tried to say, but it came out as more of a squeak. Clearing her throat and trying her hardest not to blush, she tried again, "Yes, I'm fine. You?"

Ben looked down at his stomach. "Still a little queasy, but I'm getting better."

"Good, and next time don't drink so many of those stupid things and maybe you won't get sick."

"Gwen, come on," Ben said, a bit of swagger in his stride, "Like I'd be dumb enough to do the same thing twice."

Gwen actually gaped at him at that. He turned to look at her, "What?"

Gwen placed her head in her hands, "Nothing, just forget it."

Ben merely shrugged, looking up as they reached the book store. "So, what are you looking for?"

"Dunno, yet," Gwen replied. "Just browsing I guess."

"Alright, well take your time. I'm gonna check the strategy guides to see if they've got that anything for that new Sumo Slammers Game."

"Alright," Gwen said, watching as Ben turned and began to walk off into the store. Gwen felt her chest tighten again, but shook her head to try and clear it. _Get a grip, Gwendolyn, s_he chided herself. She'd been over this before, and she wasn't going to have this argument with herself again. Yet, somehow, it seemed that all she could suddenly see around her were couples, young couples, old couples. Gwen pushed her way through the store trying to avoid looking at anyone, but even the books seemed to be after her. Books about relationships, how to find the love of your life, and even…_The Complete Idiots Guide to Karma Sutra?_ Gwen stared dumbfounded for a minute. _That's it! I'm going to the science section where it's safe._

Gwen breathed a deep sigh of relief once she'd made it to the science and nature portion of the store. The section was pathetically small when compared to most of the others in the store, but, oh, well, that's just the way it was. Gwen took a moment to allow her eyes to take in the titles, relishing the complete lack of anything relationship or romance related. There was a book on quantum gravity that caught her eye, and another on string theory, and another on current theories of evolution. Finally settling on which one she wanted to read first, Gwen reached out a hand for the shelf.

"Find anything yet?!"

Gwen nearly jumped out of her skin. "Benjamin Tennyson!"

Ben threw up his hands in defense, just in case Gwen decided to try and hit him. She could hit hard. "Sorry! I'm, sorry!"

Gwen placed a hand over her chest as she willed her heart rate to even out. "If I get high-blood pressure when I'm older it'll be all your fault," she said tersely.

"I'm actually kind of amazed you don't have it already," Ben laughed, but immediately shut up when Gwen glared daggers at him. "Sorry."

Taking a few more calming breaths, Gwen opened her eyes to look at him. "So, did you find you're strategy guide."

"No," Ben said with a sulk, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

Gwen smiled, "That's alright. It'll give us something to do next weekend."

"Yeah, I guess," Ben said, still moody. "What about you? Find anything interesting?"

Gwen's mind involuntarily flipped back to the _relationship_ books she'd walked by earlier, but she quickly shook her head, trying to clear it again. "Umm, yeah," she replied, turning back to the books she had just been looking at. "But they're a little expensive, I may wait to get them until later."

"You sure? I could get one for you," Ben said, turning to look at the shelf as well.

"Ben, no."

"Come on, which one do you like?"

"Ben, I said you're not getting me one."

"I guess I'll just have to guess then."

"Benjamin Tennyson, you are not getting me any books and that's final!"

XXXXXX

Gwen walked out of the store with her newest selection of books clutched to her chest. She was smiling in spite of herself, feeling very pleased and perhaps just a little bit guilty. "Ben, you can't keep doing things like that, you're gonna go bankrupt."

"Meh, whatever. Though, I may have to get a job soon to support you're out of control spending." Gwen elbowed him for that.

"So," Ben said, rubbing his now sore side, "What do you wanna do now? We could go see a movie, or try to find another book store, or if you're hungry we could always go to Mr. Smoothie again."

Gwen smiled at that, but the smile faded as a more serious expression took over her face. Gwen bit her lip for a moment, before she finally spoke, "Actually, do think, maybe, we could just walk around the mall a little, and…uh, maybe just talk a little bit?"

Ben looked a little surprised, but it faded quickly at the earnest expression on Gwen's face. "Yeah, sure."

XXXXXX

Gwen didn't really have any idea what they were doing, what she was doing, but she didn't really want to stop. After they had gotten done walking around the mall they went to dinner. Nothing to fancy, just a casual sit-down-restaurant. The waitress had been exceptional and the food delicious, they had left her a big tip. Ben had long since started carrying her new books for her.

After dinner they had decided to go to a movie. Why not, right? They had gone to see Wall-e, and had both thoroughly enjoyed it. Gwen honestly didn't want the night to end, but it was getting late, and they needed to be home soon. It was funny, really. This night wasn't really anything exceptional, they had done these kinds of things many times over the last few years. And yet, this night, this day, had been different.

There seemed to be an electricity about everything they did together, an almost palpable excitement. They hadn't done anything out of the ordinary, hadn't even really talked about anything that deep, and yet, it was different. Somehow everything seemed to mean more, every look, every touch, everything laugh they shared, and Gwen had been distinctly aware of gentle warmth growing up inside her, making her feel at once elated and yet entirely relaxed, all at the same time.

As they walked slowly back to Gwen's house from the bus stop, Gwen took a moment to breath in the cool night air. "What a beautiful night," she said.

"Yeah," Ben said, also sounding very relaxed and content. "I'd forgotten how nice it used to be when it was just the two of us hanging out."

"Me, too."

"Not, that I mind having Kevin around or anything," Ben said quickly.

"I know what you meant," Gwen replied calmly. As they rounded the bottom of the driveway, and began the march to her front door, Gwen suddenly began to feel tense. Stepping up onto the front porch, she turned to look at Ben and found that he too seemed to be just a little nervous.

"Uh, well, good night I guess," he said, shuffling his feet a little.

"Yeah, good night," Gwen replied, feeling her chest tighten.

"See you tomorrow?"

"Of course."

For a moment they just stared at each other, and then for a moment it felt like they were falling towards each other. Gwen was the first to catch herself.

"Um, well, I'd better be going," she said shakily, nodding towards her door.

"Y-Yeah, me too. My mom kill me if I'm home late again. See you tomorrow, then," Ben said as he stepped down off the porch.

"Yeah," was all Gwen could seem to say. She watched as he walked out a little from the house before activating the Omnitrix. Just as he was about hit the watch Gwen called out to him, "Ben!" He turned to look at her. She mouthed wordlessly for several seconds before she sighed. "Good night, " she said.

"Good night, Gwen," Ben said, smiling gently at her, before transforming into Jetray and taking off for home.

Gwen watched until he was out of sight before finally turning to walk inside her house. She'd greeted her parents on the way past the living room (they were watching television together) before making her way up to her room. As she was getting ready for bed she heard a soft knock from her bedroom door. Turning around she saw her mother poke her head in, "Can I talk to you?" she asked.

For some reason those words made Gwen want to panic, but she nodded her head. Stepping into her daughter's room, Gwen's mother made her way over to where her daughter was standing beside her bed. Taking Gwen's hands in her own Mrs. Tennyson sat down on the side of the bed, Gwen following suit.

"Is everything okay?" Gwen asked, feeling highly unnerved by all of this.

"I was just about to ask you the same question," Mrs. Tennyson replied. "You seemed a little distracted when you came home. Did everything go okay with Ben? You two didn't have a fight or something did you?"

"What? No, Ben and I got along fine," Gwen replied quickly.

"Are you sure? Because you seem like something's bothering you," her mother asked again, concern written all over her face.

"No, no, everything's fine," Gwen said, trying to reassure her.

"Okay, because you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" her mother asked looking her straight in the eyes.

Gwen looked back, and for one wild moment she actually considered telling her mom exactly what had happened that day, but she knew she couldn't. She could confide a lot of things in her mother, but not this, not this time. "Yeah, I know mom," Gwen finally answered, look down at her hands still clutched in her mother's.

"Okay, baby, just so long as you know," Gwen's mother leaned forward to kiss her on the forehead before rising from the bed. She stopped at the door to look back at her only daughter where she sat on the bed, unmoved, still staring down at her hands.

"Are you sure you're alright," Mrs. Tennyson tried one last time.

Gwen looked up at her and smiled, it was a forced smile. "Yeah, mom, I'm fine, thanks. Love you, night."

"Love you too, dear. Goodnight." Once her door was shut Gwen released a sigh, allowing her shoulders to slouch a little. Looking around her room Gwen spied the pictures of her and Ben and her and her parents, where they still stood on her bed side table. She suddenly wished she had a more recent photo of Ben in her room. There were some down on the mantle in the living room, but she didn't really want to venture out of her room again right now, or try to come up with a reason why she was looking for a picture of Ben.

Sighing again, her eyes fell next on the stack of new books she had gotten today, sitting neat and ready to be read on her desk. Rising from the bed, she walked across the room and picked one of them up, allowing her fingers trace over the raised lettering on the cover. Clutching the book to her chest, Gwen climbed back into bed, propping up one of her pillows behind her as opened to the first page of the book and began to read.

Author's note: I apologize if Ben or Gwen were out of character. I've only just recently been able to start watching the show again. Please review if you feel so inclinced. Thank you, for reading. Cheers.


End file.
